Deadly Rain
by Plume2014
Summary: Fanfiction Steo (Teen wolf) dans l'univers de The Rain
1. Chapitre 1

Je suis allongé dans ce lit qui n'est ni confortable, ni inconfortable. Il me permet de dormir correctement, mais mon lit à la maison, à Beacon Hills, était plus moelleux et me manque.

Mes yeux sont fixés sur le mur en béton de cet abri sous-terrain.

Il y a quelques mois, ou était-ce seulement des semaines, mon père est venu me chercher à la maison où j'étais en train de faire goûter mon petit frère Liam. Il est entré précipitamment et m'a ordonné d'aller préparer des affaires pour Liam et moi-même. Comme il avait l'air inquiet, je n'ai rien dit et préparé les deux sacs avec des vêtements, quelques jeux, mon téléphone et le chargeur évidement, quelques livres pour lire avant de dormir et les doudous.

Quand j'ai commencé à charger la voiture, mon père m'a demandé d'aller plus vite alors qu'il installait son jeune fils dans la voiture. Puis la voiture s'est mise en branle et nous avons roulé, pas longtemps, jusqu'au milieu de la forêt. Il s'est garé devant une sorte d'abri.

— Papa, on est où ? Il se passe quoi ?

— Dépêchons-nous d'entrer dans le bunker.

Il est descendu et a récupéré les affaires dans le coffre. Liam a peur, je le vois donc je le prends dans mes bras et le porte, malgré qu'il ait quatorze ans. Je rejoins mon père qui vient d'ouvrir la porte de cet abri que je ne connaissais pas, malgré les longues heures que j'ai passé à fureter dans la forêt avec mon meilleur ami, et presque frère, Scott.

Je repose Liam et rejoins mon père qui manipule un tableau de commande.

— Papa ?

Il se tourne vers moi. La dernière fois que j'ai vu son regard aussi triste, c'est quand ma mère est décédée. Mon cœur se sert, tandis qu'il me prend par les épaules et plonge son regard dans le mien.

— Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps Stiles. Alors écoute-moi bien. Attentivement.

Sa voix est pressée et son regard est devenu sérieux. Je déglutis et hoche la tête.

— Il se passe des trucs très grave.

— C'est en lien avec ton enquête dont tu as toujours refusé de m'en dire plus ?

— Oui mon fils. Je te confie ton petit frère. Il est sous ta responsabilité.

Sa prise se resserre sur moi et sa voix devient pressente.

— Quoiqu'il arrive à partir de maintenant, vous êtes en sécurité ici. Et si par malheur, vous deviez sortir, ce que je vous déconseille vivement, ne va pas sous la pluie et interdiction de toucher l'eau.

— Pourquoi ? Ce n'est que de l'eau...

— D'après mes sources, elle va devenir mortelle. Je dois tout faire pour arrêter ce qui va se passer.

— Mais si c'est dangereux... tu dois avertir la ville ! Et Scott ! Melissa !

— Scott et Melissa sont à l'abri, ne t'inquiète pas pour eux. Et j'ai essayé Stiles. Crois-moi, j'ai essayé. On m'a traité de fou.

Je comprends mieux les rumeurs qui ont circulé dans les couloirs du lycée, mais aussi dans la ville. Mon père avait toujours été un excellent shérif, alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens n'ont pas voulu l'écouter cette fois ou au moins envisager qu'il avait raison, comment souvent auparavant.

Il regarde sa montre et soupire.

— Je dois y aller. Je reviendrais vous chercher, je te le promets Stiles. Vous êtes ma raison de vivre.

Il me sert dans ses bras et j'ai la sensation que c'est un câlin d'adieu. Lorsqu'il me relâche, j'ai commencé à pleurer sans que je m'en rende compte. Il va dire au revoir à Liam puis s'en va, me laissant avec pleins de questions et de doute.

Après quelques jours à prendre nos marques, j'ai trouvé une clé USB dans mes affaires. Il y avait un mot de mon père qui demandait de la garder précieusement.

Depuis, je l'ai autour de mon cou afin de réaliser la volonté de mon père, en plus de m'occuper de mon frère.

Ce qui n'est pas facile tous les jours.

* * *

Bonjour,

Voici notre nouvelle histoire. C'est une fanfiction Teen Wolf dans le monde de The Rain. Le couple est pour une fois Steo (Stiles et Théo).

Je l'écris toujours en collaboration avec qui Natacha s'occupe du point de vue de Théo. Vous pouvez retrouver son point de vue sur Wattpad (Natachou26).

Comme nous sommes toujours entrain de l'écrire, nous ignorons la fréquence de publication. Nous ferrons au mieux.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à mettre un j'aime et un commentaire. Ça fait toujours plaisir.

À bientôt


	2. Chapitre 2

Le temps continue de défiler, lentement. Les journées sont longues et finissent par se ressembler. J'essaie de continuer l'instruction de Liam, mais cela n'est pas évident pour nous deux puisque nous sommes inquiets pour notre père qui n'est pas revenu et qui n'a pas donné de signe de vie.

La nuit, j'ai du mal à m'endormir. Mille scénarios me traversent l'esprit au sujet de mon père, mais également de mes amis du lycée. Plusieurs fois, j'ai voulu sortir pour aller voir ce qui se passait en dehors du bunker, mais à la pensée de laisser mon petit frère tout seul me nouait les tripes. Et si je ne revenais pas... Rien que d'y penser, j'en étais malade.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je sursaute quand Liam me secoue. Je le regarde, un peu perdu puis froncent les sourcils en entendant du bruit à l'extérieur. Je me lève brusquement, l'attrape par la main et cours jusqu'à une cachette qu'on avait trouvée, en jouant à cache-cache. Alors que je suis en train de l'ouvrir, Liam court en sens inverse.

— Liam !

Je me demande ce qu'il fout. Je termine de dévisser le panneau quand il revient... avec un sac.

— Tu faisais quoi ?

Pas le temps d'attendre une réponse, je nous mets à l'intérieur puis replace le panneau au même moment où la porte du bunker s'ouvre.

Mon petit frère se colle à moi et je le serre, mettant ma tête dans ses cheveux. On reste très silencieux, tandis que nous entendons du bruit dans ce lieu qui nous abritait.

Cela semble durer des heures et quand le silence est enfin de retour, on reste encore un long moment dans notre cachette.

Quand je suis sûr et certain que nous sommes seuls, je quitte cette cachette et vais vérifier le bunker. Tout est détruit. Il n'y a plus de réserves de nourriture. Nos vêtements et possessions ont été volés. On ne peut plus rester ici.

Alors que j'essaie de sauver quelques trucs, Liam s'approche de moi. Il pose le sac à mes pieds et l'ouvre. Je jette un œil à l'intérieur.

— Ne m'en veut pas Stiles. C'est important pour nous...

Je suis surpris, car il a récupéré des affaires à nous ; les photos, les doudous, mon téléphone et même des biscuits.

Je lève les yeux sur Liam et l'attire dans une étreinte.

— Tu as bien fait Liam. Très bien fait.

Il hoche la tête contre moi.

— On fait quoi maintenant ?

— On va à la maison et de là-bas, on retrouve papa.

On se lève en même temps et doucement, nous quittons le bunker. Le soleil est à son zénith et le ciel est complètement découvert. Donc on a du temps devant nous avant la nuit et une pluie potentielle.

Je mets le sac sur mes épaules, attrape la main de Liam et on court. Heureusement que je connais cette forêt par cœur et il ne nous faut pas longtemps pour arriver dans notre rue.

Saccagé est le seul mot qui me vient à l'esprit. La porte d'entrée est défoncée. Les vitres sont explosées. On ne sera pas en sécurité ici donc je fais demi-tour.

— On va au lycée. Peut-être que des gens y ont trouvé refuge.

Liam ne dit rien et un simple coup d'œil me fait comprendre qu'il a peur. Je l'attire contre moi, puis le porte jusqu'au lycée. Il y a qu'une voiture garée devant et il y a quelqu'un dedans. La voiture gronde, signe que le moteur a été redémarré.

Je pose Liam et cours jusqu'au véhicule qui commence à rouler doucement. Je tape sur l'arrière pour la faire arrêter, ce qu'elle fait brusquement. Je recule jusqu'à retrouver mon frère.

Un jeune homme, d'environ mon âge, sort avec une hache. Cette vue nous fait peur. Et s'il nous tuait ? J'aurais échoué à protéger mon frère, comme mon père me l'a demandé.

Il a l'air effrayé donc je veux le rassurer. Pour qu'il nous aide. Je lâche mon petit frère et fais un pas en avant. Je tends un bras en avant pour me présenter, mais je fais qu'empirer la situation.

Je sursaute, ne m'attendant pas à sa voix coupante. Je recule pour lui montrer que je ne suis pas son ennemi. Je passe mes bras autour des épaules de Liam qui regarde l'inconnu de ses yeux innocents.

— Je suis désolé... on ne te veut pas de mal.

Il nous fixe, comme s'il nous jugeait. Et son verdict pourra nous sauver ou nous conduire à la mort.

Je hoche la tête car c'est tout à fait normal. Notre survie passe par la collaboration et la confiance.

Il finit par baisser la hache, ce que je prends comme un signe positif. Il ouvre sa voiture.

— Merci...

Je mets Liam à l'arrière, avec le sac à dos que je glisse entre la banquette et le fauteuil du conducteur... Théo. Je monte à l'avant, à la place du mort. J'espère que ça ne me portera pas préjudice.

Alors que je referme la portière, Théo monte à son tour puis verrouille les portières et mon regard se pose sur la boîte à gant ouverte et remplie de petite boîte orange.

Malade ou drogué ?

Il ferme brusquement la petite boîte afin de cacher ce qui s'y trouvait, tout en me jetant un regard noir. Message reçu... pas de question. Pour le moment en tout cas...

Je hoche la tête pour confirmer, même si ce n'était pas nécessaire.

On arrive papa...

* * *

Bonsoir,

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Cette histoire est toujours écrite en collaboration avec Natacha qui s'occupe du point de vue de Théo. Vous pouvez trouver son chapitre sur Wattpad (Natachou26).

Pour rappel, nous ignorons le rythme de publication car nous sommes toujours en train de l'écrire. J'ai pris du retard dans les chapitres car je suis trop prise par mon travail. Mais dans deux semaines, je serais en vacances donc j'en profiterais pour écrire afin d'avoir un rythme de publication plus rapide.

A bientôt pour la suite.

Bises

Mélanie


	3. Chapitre 3

Petit cadeau pour vous remercier pour votre patience - chapitre 3 !

* * *

La voiture traverse la ville qui est inactive. Morte. Beacon Hills n'était pas à proprement parler une ville pleine de vie, mais il y avait toujours du monde dans les rues ou sur les quelques terrasses disponibles. Aujourd'hui, c'est une ville fantôme et cette constatation me sert les tripes.

— De Beacon Hills.

— Quoi ? Vous aussi ?

Je le regarde, étonné même si je ne le devrais pas. Qui viendrait se perdre ici de son propre chef ?

Mes yeux se tournent à nouveau vers la route alors que Théo continue de parler.

La voiture continue son chemin, sans qu'on rencontre âme qui vive. J'ignore depuis combien de temps il erre dans la ville, mais c'est angoissant d'être seul. Heureusement qu'on ne l'est plus. On est trois...

— Dix-huit aussi.

Je tourne à nouveau la tête vers lui et je profite de l'observer. Il est un mystère et je n'aime pas ça, car on peut avoir des surprises. De mauvaises surprises.

Et comment il a fait pour tenir ces dernières semaines ? L'être humain est fait pour les interactions sociales... Est-ce qu'il avait finalement quelqu'un ou un animal pour ne pas devenir fou ?

Alors que j'ouvre la bouche pour lui demander, il commence à trembler. Génial, il fallait qu'on tombe sur un drogué en manque.

Il se gare sur le bas-côté et éteint le moteur.

Hein ? Mais il faut qu'on soit protégé la nuit ! Dans une maison ! Et il faut aussi manger et dormir !

— Quoi la pluie ? On peut rouler sans qu'elle nous touche. Laissez les fenêtres fermées. J'ai à manger dans le coffre qu'on peut atteindre en baissant le siège à côté de ton frère. Et des couvertures aussi.

Je hoche la tête et mon regard se pose sur ses mains tremblantes. C'est vrai. On peut dormir ici et être protégé également. Il faudra s'arrêter pour prendre de l'essence, en espérant que les stations ne soient pas en panne sèche de carburant. Et trouver à manger. Surtout des conserves parce que le reste doit être pourri depuis le temps.

Ses tremblements n'arrêtent pas et augmentent même.

Il soupire. Il doit se sentir comme un lapin prit dans les phares d'une voiture.

Vas-y, avoue que tu te drogues et que tu as besoin de ta dose.

Je ne m'y attendais pas. Et je me sens mal et coupable d'avoir cru que c'était un drogué.

— Ça va être compliqué. Je ne les connais pas.

Il ne dit rien de plus et je ne sais pas quoi dire pour casser le silence pesant qui s'est installé dans le véhicule.

Ses tremblements cessent et on reprend la route.

La voiture roule doucement et d'un coup, quelque chose vient frapper le pare-brise.

Un humain est monté sur le capot ! Un survivant !

Liam hurle de peur, me faisant sursauter. J'essaie de le calmer tandis qu'à ma plus grande surprise, Théo accélère brusquement avant de partir en arrière.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

Je le regarde. Il ne bronche pas et surtout, ne sort pas.

Il pose son regard sur nous et il est très sérieux. Ça ferait presque peur. Non, ça fait peur.

Il regarde à nouveau l'inconnu et je rassure mon petit frère qui s'est calmé.

Il redémarre et quitte la ville. Le silence est encore présent et personne n'ose parler pour le couper.

Je pense à cette victime. Morte en souffrant.

Puis je pense à mon père.

J'espère qu'il est sauf.


	4. Chapitre 4

La ville a été laissée derrière nous depuis un petit moment. Même ici, tout est vide. Sans vie.

Nous sommes seuls au monde et ça me rend malade de penser que nous sommes les derniers survivants. Je pense à Scott mon meilleur ami, presque frère. Lydia, ma douce Lydia, ma meilleure amie qui essayait toujours de refaire ma garde-robe. Et tant d'autres... Je les imagine à la place de ce pauvre homme mort à cause de la pluie. De l'eau, élément essentiel à notre survie. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire lorsqu'on aura plus d'eau en bouteille ? Serons-nous condamnés à mourir de déshydratation ?

La voiture s'arrête et je reprends conscience de ce qui m'entoure. Je sors de la voiture, avec l'impression que mon corps est fait de plomb. Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois avant de les poser sur Liam qui court, insouciant.

— C'est aussi une des raisons pour lesquels il faut me faire confiance. Je te l'assure, je ne suis pas méchant. Je ne te veux aucun mal.

Je quitte du regard mon petit frère pour regarder le brun. J'essaie de lui sourire, mais je ne sais pas ce que ça donne. Il me le retourne avant de regarder Liam.

Mon cœur se sert lorsque je pense à eux. J'ai envie de me recroqueviller et pleurer pour apaiser la blessure béante de mon cœur.

J'ai essayé de cacher ma peine, sans succès. Je sais qu'il l'a entendu à son regard. Malgré les quatorze années qui sont passées, ma mère me manque toujours autant et j'ai peur de devenir orphelin avec mon petit frère si mon père est mort ou venait à décéder.

Il s'excuse… Adorable et pour le remercier, je lui fais un sourire. Mon véritable sourire, celui que je réserve aux gens que j'aime.

Il acquiesce avant de demander à Liam de revenir. On va continuer à rouler, espérant toujours de trouver des survivants.

Je passe une main dans les cheveux de mon petit frère qui a vidé un peu de son surplus d'énergie. Je lui fais un câlin puis me tourne vers Théo… qui fixe le ciel. Je suis la direction de son regard puis froncent les sourcils. Ça sent mauvais…

J'installe rapidement Liam à l'arrière, m'assurant que tout va bien pour lui puis je m'installe à l'avant, en même temps que Theo. Il bloque les portes pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'accident.

— Toutes !

Je jette un œil à mon frère qui a répondu. Je souris légèrement tandis qu'il s'enroule dans une couverture. Son visage est sale et une bonne douche nous ferait à tous du bien. Si seulement on pouvait en prendre une.

Theo s'occupe de préparer le souper pour qu'on ne meurt pas de faim. Je le regarde faire lorsque je sursaute à la pluie qui tombe sur la carrosserie.

Mes yeux glissent vers le ciel gris et mon cœur se sert…

Le regard de Théo sur moi me fait rougir. J'aurais dû me taire. Il ne dit rien tandis qu'il donne à manger à mon frère puis il me sourit… pour me rassurer ?

Pourquoi ?

Si seulement tu savais Théo…

Parce que la terre est triste de voir l'humanité qui est en train de s'éteindre parce que quelqu'un l'utilise pour nous tuer, à l'aide d'un virus… d'un agent pathogène… de quelque chose inconnu…

* * *

Bonsoir,

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Cette histoire est toujours écrite en collaboration avec Natacha qui s'occupe du point de vue de Théo. Vous pouvez trouver son chapitre sur Wattpad (Natachou26).

Pour rappel, nous ignorons le rythme de publication car nous sommes toujours en train de l'écrire. J'ai rattrapé mon retard pendant les vacances. Natacha a commencé la fac et on continuera la publication quand elle aura pris son rythme croisière.

A bientôt pour la suite.

Bises

Mélanie


	5. Chapitre 5

**_Point de vue de Liam_**

J'en ai marre de rester dans cette voiture et de ne pas pouvoir courir librement. Comme avant, dans le bunker avec Stili.

Heureusement que Théo est gentil et qu'il m'a donné une console qui se charge grâce à un truc dans la voiture. Allume cigare je crois qu'il a dit. Jouer fait passer le temps, mais j'ai quand même besoin de courir.

Je lève les yeux pour embêter mon frère, mais il dort. Donc je regarde Théo… qui regarde Stiles… comme s'il était une sucrerie à déguster.

Il se tourne vers moi. Son visage montre de la surprise. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas beaucoup parlé avec lui, mais ce n'est pas grave.

— Pourquoi tu matais mon frère tout à l'heure ?

Il sursaute, ne s'attendant pas à cette question. J'en suis particulièrement fier. Je cache un sourire, tandis qu'il bégaye.

— Il est gay, tu sais.

Il me regarde comme si une deuxième tête avait poussé en quelques secondes. Je hausse un sourcil, essayant de lui faire comprendre que je ne suis pas stupide.

On se regarde dans le blanc des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il hoche la tête.

Je lui souris, innocent et recommence à jouer. Stiles a besoin de quelqu'un qui veille sur lui. Qui le protège. Quelqu'un qu'il puisse aimer. Et je sais de source sûre que Theo est son type de garçon.

**_Point de vue de Stiles_**

Je me réveille et j'entends Théo dire qu'il fera attention à nous. Je me demande ce qui s'est passé pour qu'il en vienne à dire cela, même si ses paroles me réchauffent.

Théo me regarde puis tourne la tête, comme s'il était gêné. Liam a dû lui dire quelque chose car mon frère à l'habitude de se mêler des affaires des autres. Comme moi, puisque je suis curieux… un peu trop même, pour mon propre bien… Papa dit que c'était une qualité puisque je veux rentrer à l'école police. Enfin, voulais puisque aujourd'hui, seule la survie compte.

Je continue de le regarder jusqu'à ce qu'il se racle la gorge, comme pour se donner une certaine contenance. Sa main tâtonne pour attraper un verre qu'il porte à ses lèvres sans regarder. Je souris, amusé.

Théo recrache le liquide qu'il avait en bouche. Son visage devient tout rouge. Liam éclate de rire et moi, je me retiens difficilement de le faire.

Il repose le verre, gêné. Je trouve cela adorable.

— Ce n'est pas grave Théo. Tu peux boire dedans.

Je me mords la lèvre et continue de le regarder alors que ses yeux sont dans le vide. J'aimerais bien savoir à quoi il est en train de penser.

Puis mon regard descend et se pose sur ses lèvres. Qui m'attirent comme une fleur avec une abeille. Je me demande si la texture est aussi douce qu'elle y parait.

Il revient à la réalité et pose un regard sur mon frère qui joue. Il prend gentiment la console.

Il distribue de quoi nous tenir au chaud pour la nuit et on s'endort rapidement pour rejoindre les bras accueillants de Morphée.


	6. Chapitre 6

Un petit mois déjà qu'on a rencontré Théo... Le temps a passé si vite, tellement vite que je ne l'ai pas vu défilé. Malgré la situation catastrophique, on passe de bonnes journées et on s'amuse bien tous les trois. Cela nous permet de garder le moral et d'avoir une pensée positive, important à mon avis pour garder l'espoir.

On souhaite atteindre San Francisco, en espérant trouver des survivants et une trace de mon père. Pour le moment et depuis une bonne semaine je pense, on s'est trouvé une petite maison abandonnée et en bon état.

Je partage la chambre avec Liam, même si j'ai envie de rejoindre Théo. Il m'attire depuis que je l'ai rencontré. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'effet « seul au monde », mais j'espère que c'est réciproque.

Je vérifie si mon frère est bien occupé à jouer puis je vais toquer à la chambre de Theo. Dans l'attente de son autorisation à entrer, je pense à mon père.

— Entrez...

Je sursaute, me traitant d'idiot puis je passe la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Théo me regarde.

— Que fais-tu ici tout seul ?

Il hausse simplement les épaules, comme s'il était blasé. J'ouvre la porte en grand et le rejoins. Je prends place à ses côtés.

Son regard dans le mien me perturbe beaucoup donc je détourne les yeux.

— Je ne me sens pas très bien... J'ai des tremblements... et j'angoisse un peu.

— Pourquoi tu angoisses ?

Il prend mes mains et les sers. Ainsi, je constate ses tremblements.

— On n'en a pas reparlé de l'autre fois, mais j'ai promis à ton frère de vous protéger. On ne sait pas d'où vient cette pluie et pourquoi elle nous tue...

Je hoche tout simplement la tête, tout en restant silencieux. Je ne veux pas le perturber alors qu'il parle.

— Écoute Stiles... Je suis paumé. D'abord, ton frère me dit que tu es gay, mais j'en m'en fiche au final. Enfin, non... je le suis aussi, mais ça ne sert à rien que je te le dise. Il y a aussi cette putain de pluie de merde qui tue TOUT le monde. Sauf nous ! Pourquoi nous ? Pourquoi on est que trois ?

Théo est essoufflé et me regarde. Il finit par lâcher mes mains, tout en soupirant.

— Excuse-moi. Je dois te paraître fou.

— Ce n'est pas ça... Je comprends que tu sois inquiet. Je le suis aussi et encore plus pour Liam. J'ai juré de le protéger, mais tu peux me faire confiance pour assurer tes arrières.

Théo se détend, car il est soulagé. J'en profite pour continuer.

— Pour Liam... qui t'a dit que j'étais gay... Je discuterais avec lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il te l'a dit...

— C'était faux ? Je suis désolé...

— Non non... Ce n'est pas ça. Je le suis mais... Pourquoi il te l'a dit ?

Théo se redresse brusquement, me surprenant. Je retiens de justesse un cri.

— Peut-être parce que ça fait un mois qu'on se connaît, mais j'ai l'impression que ça en fait sept ! Parce que l'autre jour, j'ai fait mon premier rêve érotique avec toi et que j'ai bandé comme un cheval ! Peut-être parce que quand tu dormais dans la bagnole, je n'arrêtais pas de te regarder !

Théo se met face à moi, m'attrape par le col et m'embrasse brusquement.

J'en reste les bras ballants de surprise.


	7. Chapitre 7

Mes bras ne restent pas longtemps en inaction. Mes mains se nouent derrière la nuque de Théo tandis que nos dents s'entrechoquent. Sans attendre, comme si nos vies en dépendaient, nos langues se mélangent et se taquinent.

Le souffle vient à me manquer assez rapidement, mais je ne veux pas me séparer. Toutefois, Théo nous sépare alors que des points noirs commençaient à apparaitre devant mes yeux. Je profite de me relever et d'aller fermer la porte pour que Liam ne nous dérange pas. Ce serait vraiment très gênant.

Je finis par le rejoindre et avant d'avoir pu prononcer un mot, je me retrouve plaqué contre le lit. Son corps épouse le mien, comme si on avait été destiné à être ensemble. Ses mains passent sous mon t-shirt, directement sur ma peau nue qui se couvre d'une chair de poule agréable. Sa bouche rejoint à nouveau la mienne pour un baiser ardent qui envoie tout le sang de mon corps directement dans mon membre.

Il doit le sentir car il se frotte contre moi, me tirant un gémissant appréciateur. Ses mains s'occupent de mes tétons, les martyrisant et les faisant durcir. Je commence à trembler de plaisir avant de me retrouver nu, sans que je m'en rende réellement compte. Théo se redresse et enlève son haut. Je l'observe, l'admire puis ma main se pose sur sa peau que je caresse du bout du doigt.

Sans prévenir, je descends ma main et la pose sur son entrejambe. Ce n'est pas ma première fois mais à ce que je sens, il est plus large que mes précédents amants. Le passage ne va pas être facile au début, surtout que ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas eu de rapports… Je continue à presser, jusqu'à tirer un couinement à Théo. Ce son me fait sourire. Je plonge mon regard dans celui de mon futur amant.

– Prends-moi. Tout de suite. Maintenant. Prends-moi.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il peut penser de moi à cet instant, mais je m'en fous. Mon érection est douloureuse et je suis persuadé que la sienne aussi. Il m'embrasse à nouveau avant de se mettre nu. Il humidifie deux de ses doigts avant les utiliser sur moi pour me préparer à le recevoir. Il n'y a pas de douleur, mais uniquement une sensation de gêne qui, je sais, finira par disparaître. Il déroule un préservatif sur sa queue gonflée, s'installe entre mes jambes écartées puis me pénètre d'un coup de rein. Une fois, bien ancré en moi, il patiente un moment. Je le regarde, il a l'air de se retenir de jouir. C'est bien, on est deux à être au bord de l'explosion, malgré la douleur présente dans mon fondement.

Nos deux corps se mettent en mouvement et des gémissements franchissent nos lèvres. La douleur devient sourde et le plaisir arrive par vagues.

Théo est le premier à atteindre la jouissance. Il se vide dans le préservatif avant de se retirer. Je me demande ce que ça fait de sentir son amant se vider en moi. Faire l'amour sans cette protection de latex… Sans que je m'y attende, Théo me prend en bouche et me fait la meilleure fellation de ma vie. J'essaie de le prévenir que je vais jouir, mais je n'y arrive pas et j'explose dans sa bouche, en lâchant un râle de plaisir. Il avale ma semence avant de s'écrouler à mes côtés. Nos torses se soulèvent rapidement, au rythme de nos respirations saccadées. Je dégage les cheveux de son front, en souriant légèrement. Il me colle à lui, contre son torse puissant et rassurant. Je ferme les yeux et je m'endors au son calme qu'est devenue sa respiration.

Juste avant de rejoindre les bras de Morphée, j'entends mon frère jouer et j'ai l'impression d'être une famille.

Si seulement, ce n'est pas la fin du monde, on aurait pu en devenir une…


	8. Chapitre 8

Je me réveille en sursaut lorsque quelque chose me tombe dessus. En ouvrant les yeux, je vois Liam assis sur mon torse et mort de rire. Je lui tire la langue et tourne la tête du côté de Théo. Je ressens un pincement quand je constate que la place est vide. Mon frère se laisse tomber sur le côté.

— Pourquoi t'es tout nu ?

Je rougis à la question de mon frère et je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. J'essaie de réfléchir rapidement jusqu'à trouver une réponse.

— J'ai eu trop chaud...

— Ah... je pensais que tu avais couché avec Théo...

Apportez les œufs, ils peuvent être cuits sur mes joues. Ou montrez-moi le trou de souris le plus proche pour que je m'y réfugie pour le reste de l'éternité.

— T'as le droit, tu sais. C'est normal de faire ça quand on est amoureux.

— Je ne suis pas amoureux !

— Ah bon ?

— Enfin... Je l'apprécie tu vois...

Il hoche la tête pendant que je retourne dans mes pensées. J'ai eu un pincement au cœur quand Liam a parlé d'amour. Est-ce que je serais amoureux ?

— J'ai oublié ! Théo fait à manger ! Dépêche-toi Stili, j'ai faim.

Je ris légèrement et me prépare rapidement. Liam a la gentillesse de me tourner le dos pendant que j'enfile mes vêtements. J'aurais bien voulu prendre une douche mais bon, je dois faire avec...

Côte à côte, on descend les escaliers et se rend dans la cuisine. Théo s'était retourné au bruit des escaliers qui grincent, mais il a évité mon regard quand j'ai voulu plonger le mien dans le sien. Je retiens un soupir. Il s'occupe de nous donner les assiettes remplies avant de s'asseoir en face nous, loin de moi… Je sais que je n'ai pas pu prendre une douche, mais quand même…

Alors que j'allais ouvrir la bouche, l'orage se fait entendre. Un mot injurieux se fait entendre à travers le grondement continuel. Je regarde vers Théo et vois la casserole encore tanguer. Je comprends assez vite…

— Théo ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Il me regarde enfin puis finit par secouer la tête. Je demande à Liam d'aller chercher la trousse de secours qui est dans la salle de bain puis m'approche de lui. Je prends doucement sa main et la regarde attentivement.

— Tu t'es bien brûlé…

Comme on ne peut pas utiliser l'eau, il risque d'attraper une cloque si je ne trouve pas ce qu'il me faut dans la trousse.

— Je n'ai pas fait exprès. L'orage… la pluie… ça m'angoisse.

— Aussi le fait que tu refuses de me regarder ?

Je sais que c'est un coup bas qui l'a fait sursauter, mais j'ai profité de l'ouverture qu'il m'a donné pour comprendre.

— Non ! C'est faux ! Je… suis gêné… On a… Tu vois quoi. C'est si soudain. Je ne regrette pas, mais je me dis que tu n'as peut-être pas aimé… ou alors qu'on ne se connaît pas assez… Et tu ne montres aucune peur face à la pluie…

J'ai envie de le secouer. Il faut qu'il demande au lieu de se monter toute une histoire. Pour rien surtout. Je ne peux pas répliquer car mon frère est de retour. Je fouille dans la trousse et soigne sa main. Une fois que le bandage est terminé, je garde sa main dans la mienne. Nos regards ne se lâchent pas, ce qui est plaisant quand même.

— Je ne montre pas ma peur parce que je protège mon frère. Je nous protège. J'ai l'habitude de le faire. Et puis… si tu crois que… non… je n'ai pas détesté… C'était génial même. Alors n'angoisse plus. On est là. Ensemble. Pour s'entraider.

Il sourit un peu, ce qui lui va bien. Un sourire est toujours plus beau qu'un visage neutre ou triste.

J'aimerai tellement plus que de l'entraide.

Laisse-moi t'aimer Théo.


	9. Chapitre 9

Seul le bruit de Liam en train de manger perturbe le silence qui s'était installé. Brusquement et sans que je m'en rende compte, Théo retire sa main que j'avais gardée dans la mienne.

Je le regarde tandis qu'il commence à s'empiffrer de haricots, comme s'il voulait me faire comprendre que je ne dois pas poser de questions. Liam éclate de rire en le voyant faire et personnellement, je lève les yeux en l'air.

— Tu t'en mets partout Théo. Pourquoi tu mets autant de nourriture dans ta bouche ?

J'approche ma main de son visage. Lentement. M'attendant à qu'il recule pour m'éviter. Mais il ne bouge pas. J'en profite pour nettoyer le coin de ses lèvres tandis que nos regards se croisent. Je sens mes entrailles se nouer alors que j'allais me pencher vers lui, des cris se font entendre et nous surprennent.

Théo se lève et rejoint la fenêtre qui donne sur la route tandis que je rejoins Liam. Je le prends dans mes bras, essayant de cacher ma peur au maximum.

Je me force à ne pas bouger, à ne pas rejoindre Théo pour voir ce qui se passe réellement.

— Theo... Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Un homme... il est mort... Il doit y avoir des occupants. Pas loin je pense. Ou il est seul. Je ne sais pas... On ira voir demain si la météo le permet. On doit se barricader. Faire attention.

Je lâche mon frère rapidement et commence à barricader la porte avec des meubles tandis que Theo s'occupe les lumières et le feu qui continuait à brûler dans son foyer.

Je le rejoins et m'assois à côté de Liam qui demande à Theo pourquoi il a éteint les lumières.

— Au cas où ils sont plusieurs. Pour éviter qu'ils nous rendent une petite visite surprise, demain par exemple.

Liam a l'air de comprendre ou il a trop peur pour demander d'autres informations. Je prends la main de Theo qui a pris place à nos côtés et je la sers. Je m'y accroche comme une bouée de sauvetage. Un ancrage au milieu de cette folie et qu'est devenu le monde.

Le bruit qu'on entendait en bruit de fond cesse enfin. On entend plus que l'orage qui gronde au loin et une pluie torrentielle qui s'abat contre les vitres. Je prends mon frère dans les bras et le berce, priant de toutes mes forces un dieu auquel je ne jamais cru et qui a abandonné l'humanité à son sort. Mon frère finit enfin par s'endormir.

— Ton frère... il ne pose pas beaucoup de questions...

— Depuis petit, il a été habitué à se taire... pour observer ce qui se passe autour de lui...

— Et toi ?

— Moi ? Que tu dirais-tu ?

— Que je dise quelque chose sur toi ?

Je hoche simplement la tête, attendant une réponse.

— Je dirais que tu es... curieux... de nature. Que tu aimes découvrir. Apprendre. Et poser des questions.

Je souris et le regarde. Il m'a bien cerné. Ça devrait être flippant, mais ça réchauffe mon cœur.

— Dans le mille. Tu m'as espionné ?

— Non... Je t'ai juste observé... J'aime bien observer les gens...

J'espère qu'il aime m'observer. Je pourrais lui faire voir des trucs.

Il va adorer, j'en suis persuadé.


	10. Chapitre 10

Je me réveille avec l'odeur alléchante d'un chocolat chaud. J'ouvre doucement les yeux et tombe sur Théo. Je lui souris doucement puis récupère ma tasse que je sirote doucement. Mon regard se dirige vers l'extérieur.

Le nouveau jour est enfin arrivé et avec le soleil qui brille, la pluie s'en est allée. Elle se repose pour bien revenir nous torturer la nuit. Je trouve surprenant qu'elle ne tombe pas la journée. C'est comme si quelqu'un l'avait programmé, ce qui est complètement absurde.

— On range nos affaires, monte en voiture et on prend la route. Il faut vraiment partir. Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose de pas net ici.

Je regarde Théo. Je l'observe boire sa boisson chocolatée. Il ne dit pas tout, je le sens. Mais pourquoi il cache quelque chose ? Je vais attendre d'être seul avec lui pour le questionner.

— Je vais ranger la chambre. Liam rassemble nos affaires s'il te plaît. Et met tout dans le salon pour être sûr qu'on n'oublie rien. Stiles peut t'aider bien sûr. N'ouvrez aucune fenêtre.

— Au cas où il y aurait une autre pluie ?

— Oui Liam. Ça ne prévient jamais et le soleil a beau être là, quand il pleut, il pleut.

Théo part à l'étage. J'aide Liam à regrouper nos affaires avant de les mettre dans la voiture. Je trouve que Théo fait long donc je mets Liam sur la console puis monte. Je reste à l'entrée de la chambre et récupère. Sans le vouloir, je le fais sursauter.

Il me regarde enfin alors j'en profite pour entrer et fermer la porte. Il a l'air effrayé car il recule contre le mur. Il ressemble à un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Je t'aide à ranger. Cela ne se voit pas ?

Je lui fais mon plus beau sourire et continue ranger ce qu'on veut emporter.

— Tu es ici pour me faire dire un truc ?

— Parce que tu as un truc à dire ?

Je l'ai attiré dans ma toile et il y est coincé. Je savais qu'il me cachait quelque chose. Je ne suis pas aussi bête qu'on pourrait le croire au premier abord. Alors que je termine de remplir le carton, ses joues deviennent rouges. Je me mords ma lèvre pour ne pas rire. Il doit le voir car il me balance un oreiller à la figure. Il éclate de rire et je lui balance en retour.

— On dirait un couple.

Il a l'air surpris, mais tout en appréciant.

— Oui, tu as raison. Mais on ne se connaît pas assez...

Je prends mal cette réplique. C'est comme s'il regrettait ce qui s'est passé entre nous.

— Tu m'as pourtant touché !

— Tu n'étais pas contre aux bruits que tu faisais !

On se regarde sérieusement. Ça ressemble à une mini dispute de couple pour des broutilles. On finit par éclater de rire. Qu'est-ce que je suis bien avec lui.

— Où est Liam ?

— Le temps de te rejoindre dans la chambre, je lui ai mis un jeu sur la console que tu lui prêtes.

— Il peut la garder. Je lui offre.

Sans réfléchir, je lui attrape le bras et le regarde. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il pense et ce qu'il nous cache.

— Pourquoi tu as couché avec moi ? Pourquoi tu nous caches quelque chose ? Tu as refusé de sortir ce matin et là, tu n'as pas l'air d'attaque pour cet après-midi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais Théo ? Tu es si imprévisible, angoissé, mystérieux et à la fois courageux.

Sa pomme d'Adam bouge.

— J'ai couché avec toi parce que j'en avais envie Stiles. Parce que je t'ai vu et j'avais envie de coucher avec toi. Arrête de vouloir me scanner. Qu'est-ce que tu as toi, hein ? Pourquoi tu veux à tout prix tout découvrir sur moi ?

— PARCE QUE JE T'APPRÉCIE BORDEL !

Je ne m'attendais pas à crier, mais c'est sorti tout seul. Droit de mon cœur et de mes tripes.

— MOI AUSSI ET ALORS ?

— Je veux tout savoir de toi. Te connaitre. Que tu ne me caches rien. Rien ! Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

— LE CORPS A DISPARU !

Je n'y attendais pas. Je lâche son bras tandis qu'il se frotte les yeux avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux.

— Comment ça ?

— Le corps du mec d'hier qui est mort au milieu de la route... Il a disparu...

— Ça veut dire...

— On n'est pas seul. Et comme ils ont repris le corps, ils n'ont pas l'air amical. Faut qu'on s'arme. Qu'on parte.

Il faut qu'on bouge maintenant.

Mais avant, je me demande comment il a pu disparaître. Mais surtout pourquoi.


	11. Chapitre 11

— Disparu ? Comment ça disparu ?

— Pouf. Envolé, Stiles. Quelqu'un ou même plusieurs personnes, sûrement mal intentionnées, ont dû l'embarquer. On doit filer. On se casse.

— Pourquoi ? Ils ont peut-être besoin d'aide...

Il me regarde comme si une seconde tête était en train de pousser à côté de la première. Pourtant, je suis très sérieux. L'humanité est en train de s'éteindre et chaque personne sauvée est un espoir d'un futur meilleur que notre présent.

— Besoin d'aide Stiles ? S'ils en avaient réellement besoin, ils n'auraient pas repris ce putain de corps ! Ils auraient constaté notre présence et seraient venus à notre rencontre !

— Pourquoi tu t'énerves ?

— Je ne m'énerve pas !

Et moi, je suis le Père Noël.

Je retiens un soupir et montre ses mains qui commencent à trembler. Je reconnais ce signe et ce n'est pas un bon présage. Contrairement à moi, il soupire et se laisse glisser le long du mur, jusqu'au sol.

— On peut faire confiance qu'à une minorité de gens Stiles. Il n'y a que toi, Liam et moi. Je ne suis pas contre pour rencontrer de nouvelles personnes… Juste… fais-moi confiance. Je traine dehors depuis assez longtemps pour savoir analyser les comportements. Et celui-là, c'est tout sauf un comportement normal.

Je le regarde un moment, tout en réfléchissant. On peut faire confiance à beaucoup de monde, j'en suis sûr. Mon père pour commencer. Scotty et sa maman. Ma douce Lydia et son petit ami égocentrique. Et pleins d'autres personnes évidemment, la liste serait longue à penser pour le moment. Et qu'est-ce qu'un comportement normal aujourd'hui ? Il n'y a que la survie qui compte, mais est-ce que ça justifie le vol d'un cadavre contaminé par ce mystérieux virus ? Aucune idée…

Je m'agenouille en face de Théo et prends ses mains dans les miennes pour lui apporter mon soutien et le réconforter.

— Je te fais confiance Théo… Je ne connais pas ta vie d'avant, alors raconte-moi. Tu dis savoir analyser les comportements… Explique-moi.

Il me regarde quelques secondes puis hoche la tête.

— Comment t'expliquer ? Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais huit ans. J'ai toujours été un enfant impulsif et sûr de moi. Mais à leur mort, je suis devenu angoissé, stressé et peu confiant. J'ai commencé à avoir des crises d'angoisse à force de changer de famille d'accueil. Pendant le lycée, j'en ai eu marre. J'ai commencé à coucher à droite et à gauche, à boire comme un trou et je fuguais de chaque nouvelle famille d'accueil. A mon dix-septième anniversaire, j'ai eu une voiture de la part d'un assistant social qui m'avait beaucoup aidé dans toutes mes merdes. Donc j'ai pris mes affaires et j'ai vécu dedans jusqu'à la fin du lycée. Puis la pluie est apparue. Mes crises d'angoisse sont toujours présentes et j'ai des médicaments pour m'aider. Les cachets que tu as vus dans la boîte à gants. Et je suis toujours impulsif.

J'ai écouté religieusement tout ce qu'il a dit. Il n'a pas eu une vie facile et je trouve cela injuste. Par contre, je n'arrive pas à comprendre le lien avec sa capacité à analyser les comportements. Je sais le faire, en principe, parce que je l'ai appris avec mon père. Ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas fait, car je me suis toujours interdit de le faire sur mes amis, ceux que j'aime.

— C'était… une drôle de surprise de savoir tout ça… C'est tout ?

— Ah non ! J'ai aussi cambriolé deux ou trois maisons pour me nourrir quand je fuguais.

Je suis obligé de me mordre la joue pour ne pas rire. Mes épaules tressautent quand même. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça quand je demandais si c'était tout.

— Et toi ? Pourquoi ne me racontes-tu pas ce que tu as vécu avant de me connaitre ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé à ton frère et toi ?

C'est normal qu'il le demande. Ça serait un renvoi d'ascenseur pour ce qu'il m'a dit.

— N'ait pas peur Stiles. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je vous protégerais et je ne te jugerais pas.

— Ce n'est pas ça Théo. C'est si difficile de me livrer que je ne sais pas par où commencer.

J'ouvre la bouche pour essayer de dire quelque chose pour parler de mon passé quand j'entends un bruit de verre.

Puis mon frère pousse un hurlement strident.


	12. Chapitre 12

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour dans mes veines et je me précipite à l'étage inférieur, Théo sur mes talons.

Je me fige d'effroi en voyant mon petit frère pris en otage par un mec au visage sévère et trois de ses comparses se tiennent derrière lui, arme en main. Un quatrième homme nous tourne le dos. Sa silhouette ne m'est pas inconnue, mais je suis plus préoccupé par mon frère.

— Aie ! Lâchez-moi !

Je serre les poings.

— Lâchez mon frère espèce de…

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir mon insulte que Théo me retient. Je retiens un grognement car je voulais lui casser la gueule propre en ordre. Je regarde Théo qui me chuchote quelques mots pour me rassurer. Je hoche la tête, même si je préférais mon plan initial puis je m'accroche à son t-shirt pour m'empêcher de commettre un meurtre.

— Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

— Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Théo ?

Mon compagnon sursaute tandis que l'homme qui nous tournait le dos nous fait face à présent.

— Stiles aussi… Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Je suis surpris, car je ne m'y attendais pas.

— Monsieur Lawson ? Le prof de maths ?

Il lâche un rire agaçant tandis que je vois un sourire apparaitre sur le visage de Théo. Cela ne sent pas bon.

— Comment ça se fait que vous soyez encore en vie ? Vu votre grand âge, vous n'avez pas assez d'endurance pour échapper à cette pluie, si ?

J'ai envie de me frapper la tête contre les murs. Il m'empêche de lui donner la correction de sa vie et lui, il le provoque délibérément. Au final, c'est peut-être le portrait de Théo que je devrais refaire.

— Les chiens ne font pas les chats, comme on dit. Pourtant, si je ne me trompe pas, tu étais bien content que j'ai de l'endurance Théo. Ça te permettait de jouir comme il le fallait quand nous étions ensemble.

Sous le coup de la surprise, je lâche le t-shirt que je tenais toujours et recule de quelques pas. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait couché avec un enseignant. Je n'arrive pas à l'encaisser tandis que la jalousie fait son bout de chemin en moi.

— Ezra, sale enflure. Lâche Liam.

Liam est relâché et jeté contre moi. Je le rattrape comme je peux puis le sers contre moi. Mon cœur continue de battre vite, effrayé de la suite des évènements.

Je sens le regard de Théo sur moi. Je tourne la tête vers lui et je le vois être projeté au sol.

— Théo !

Sa tête rebondit sur le sol et le prof se met à califourchon sur lui. Je retiens un grognement et vais faire un pas en avant. Liam me retient.

— Laisse-moi bordel.

— Tu t'es trouvé un petit amusement ? Tu as même le frère en prime… Deux pour le prix d'un. Tu es un petit veinard.

— Et toi ? Ton amusement, c'est les cadavres ? Je sais que tu as repris celui qui était sur la route hier. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Je reste silencieux devant cet échange. Je ne sais pas comment réagir.

— Comme vous je présume. Je veux savoir pourquoi la pluie tue. Pourquoi elle existe. On peut s'entraider.

— S'entraider ? Laisse-moi rire. Tu n'es qu'un putain de profiteur. Je préfère crever en protégeant Stiles et Liam que de faire une nouvelle fois quelque chose en commun avec le déchet que tu es.

La réaction de son interlocuteur ne se fait pas attendre. Il reçoit un magnifique coup de poing qui lui fait cracher du sang. Mais Théo dans sa grande intelligence, lui lance un regard assassin pour le provoquer encore un peu plus.

— Tu ne l'auras pas volé celle-là. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu avais l'habitude avec tes sales parents.

Théo se dégage tandis que je me demande ce que voulait dire le prof. Théo est un ancien enfant maltraité ?

— A vrai dire, tu as raison. Je vais vous laisser mourir. Vous ne serez pas handicap comme ça. Merci de m'avoir permis de te revoir Théo. Dommage que je ne puisse plus te caresser comme avant. Dis voir… tes crises d'angoisse sont toujours présentes ?

Malgré l'absence de réponse, il finit par partir avec ses hommes. Je lâche Liam et rejoint Théo. J'examine sa mâchoire.

— Il t'a bien amoché la mâchoire.

— Ce n'est rien. Il faut partir Stiles…

— Pas avant que tu m'aies raconté ce que tu faisais avec le prof de math. Et pourquoi c'est un enculé de première.

Je le fixe, lui faisant comprendre que je ne bougerais pas sans réponse.

— On a couché ensemble. Ce n'était rien.

Je me lève brusquement. Un sentiment de mal-être me prenant.

— Ouais. On doit partir.

Je tourne les talons et retourne à l'étage supérieur pour récupérer nos affaires.

Qu'il ait se faire foutre.

* * *

Bonsoir, voici un troisième et dernier chapitre pour ce soir. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît. N'hésitez pas à aimer et à commenter ^^

Le point de vue de Théo est toujours sur le profil Wattpad de Natacha_a26

Le reste du mois, nous ne publierons pas ici. Nous avons écris une romance exprès pour cette période de fête. Le premier chapitre "Le miracle de Noël" sera publié ce soir et sera exclusivement sur Wattpad.

J'espère que vous serez nombreux à la lire.


	13. Chapitre 13

Je finis de regrouper les quelques affaires restantes que nous avons décidé d'emmener pour la suite de notre périple puis j'aide à charger la voiture. Je fais un dernier tour de la maison pour être sûr de n'avoir rien oublié puis je rejoins mon frère et notre compagnon de route.

Jusqu'à la sortie de la ville, le silence règne en maitre dans l'habitacle.

— Stiles, tu m'en veux ?

— Mmmmh…

Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir cette conversation avec lui. Ni maintenant, ni jamais. Mais il en a décidé autrement car il insiste.

— S'il te plaît Stiles.

— Quoi ? On n'est pas en couple putain. Lâche-moi les baskets.

— Moi, j'aimerais bien.

— De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

— Je ne couche pas les gens seulement pour coucher.

— Ah ouais ? Le prof de maths… hein ?

J'ai tellement envie de le baffer. Il avait juste besoin de se vider les couilles et j'étais là. Prêt à lui donner ce dont il avait besoin, pensant que je comptais pour lui. Au moins un peu. Quel con je peux faire.

— C'est pour ça que tu me fais la gueule ? Parce que le prof de maths me prenait sur son bureau, en me menaçant de me balancer aux services sociaux parce que j'étais un SDF et que je vivais dans ma voiture... Ou en prenant des photos compromettantes de moi et me menaçant également de les mettre sur les murs du lycée...

Je sursaute légèrement. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela du prof. En classe, il avait toujours été quelqu'un de bien. Comme ma mère disait, ne te fie pas à la couverture d'un livre. Tu ne sais pas ce qui se cache dans l'intérieur.

Mon regard se pose timidement sur Théo.

— Oui Stiles, je conçois que tu sois jaloux ou je ne sais quoi. J'aurais fait une crise moi aussi. Je conçois également que tu n'as pas eu une vie facile... Je vois à quel point ton frère et toi avez des difficultés. C'est pour ça que j'ai appris à me taire, à subir et à aider. Donc oui, je couchais avec notre prof... On était dans le même lycée, mais je ne t'y ai jamais croisé. Et Dieu sait que j'aurais aimé, parce que tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé.

Il donne un coup dans le volant et la voiture continue d'avaler les kilomètres. L'habitacle est silencieux et mon regard se perd dans le paysage.

— Je suis désolé Théo... Je ne comprends pas mon comportement...

Enfin si, mais comment avouer la jalousie qui s'est répandu en moi alors que ça ne fait que quelques semaines que je le connais. Comment avouer que je l'ai déjà dans la peau alors qu'on se connaît si peu.

— Je comprends que tu ne veux pas que du cul.

Je me retrouve brusquement vers Liam. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il doit entendre. Mais il a des écouteurs dans les oreilles. Je suis soulagé alors je regarde Théo qui sourit.

— Ce n'est pas ça Théo...

— Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?

Je me pince les lèvres et cherche rapidement une sortie de secours.

— Je te boude !

— Tu me boudes ?

Je croise les bras et l'entend pouffer. L'atmosphère qui était électrique se détend. Ça fait du bien.

— Ne boude pas Stiles. Je sais que tu rigoles et que tu m'adores.

— Gnagnagna.

La voiture s'immobilise sur le bas-côté et il se penche vers moi. Je suis rouge.

— Tu ne boudes pas, tu es tout rouge.

— C'est ta faute.

— Ma faute ?

Je lève la tête vers lui. On se regarde dans le blanc des yeux puis je l'embrasse.

Un baiser doux.

Un baiser plein de promesses.

* * *

Bonjour,

Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié, mais avec Nat, nous avons beaucoup de travail.

On va essayer de publier régulièrement, surtout que l'histoire a été pratiquement écrite en entier.

Prenez soin de vous et à bientôt.


	14. Chapitre 14

Nos souffles se mélangent jusqu'à devenir erratiques. On se sépare à regret.

Je m'éloigne assez pour croiser les bras, tout en évitant son regard afin de ne plus être tenté.

— Redémarre, on doit continuer de rouler.

La voiture redémarre tandis que Liam passe la tête entre les deux sièges avant.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Théo ? Tu es tout rouge ?

— Tout rouge ? Mais non...

J'éclate de rire, tout en hochant la tête.

— Si Théo, tu es tout rouge.

Je me calme tandis que Théo s'arrête à nouveau sur le bas-côté. Il regarde dehors après s'être étiré.

— Il va bientôt pleuvoir. On ferait mieux de dormir dans la voiture.

Il distribue les couvertures alors que je rêve du passé. Dormir dans un lit chaque nuit. Boire l'eau du robinet. Prendre une bonne douche.

Théo se penche sur moi et fait baisser le dossier de mon siège. Je le regarde dans les yeux.

— Tu as changé de sujet ?

Il me tire la langue, ce qui me fait rire. Ainsi que Liam. C'est un moyen de faire baisser la pression le temps d'un instant.

— Dors Théo.

— Vous aussi. On a du chemin demain.

— On va encore voyager comme ça longtemps ?

— Jusqu'à peut-être trouver des gens honnêtes ou encore un groupe qui sera au courant de la merde qui nous tombe dessus chaque jour.

— J'ai peur Stiles.

Comme un seul homme, on se retrouve vers Liam. Je suis surpris. C'est la première fois depuis qu'on est sorti du bunker qu'il me fait part de sa peur.

Je me sens lamentable comme frère. J'aurais dû lui demander. Insister. Me comporter bien mieux. Mais là, je dois le rassurer. Du mieux que je peux.

— Ne t'inquiète pas Liam. Théo est là et moi aussi. On te protège. Il ne t'arrivera rien. Et à nous aussi. Je te le promets.

Mon petit frère hoche la tête et s'allonge sur la banquette arrière. Je le couvre, tout en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit.

Théo rallume le moteur et fait bouger la voiture. Comme pour le bercer.

Comme l'enfant qu'il est, Liam s'endort rapidement. Théo s'installe et je pose doucement ma tête contre son épaule. Je le sens se tendre à mes côtés. Je lève les yeux sur lui.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'aimes pas ?

— Bien sûr que non. Ça m'a surpris. Je... je croyais qu'après... l'espèce de dispute...

— On s'est pourtant embrassé Théo.

— Mais ça veut dire quoi pour toi ?

Je me redresse et on s'observe, les yeux dans les yeux. Le silence n'est pas pesant. Je vais pour parler quand un éclair nous surprend. On éclate de rire, idiot d'avoir être surpris.

— Stiles, écoute...

Je tends l'oreille, attentif.

— Si j'ai couché avec toi, ce n'est pas pour rien. Si je t'embrasse non plus. Quand je t'observe... J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un truc... Est-ce que tu vois... ou pas ?

Mon cœur bat encore la chamade. Je suis heureux de l'entendre dire ces mots. C'est un pas avec les trois mots pleins de sens. Je me réinstalle, ma tête contre son bras.

— Je vois Théo. Tu veux que je te dise un truc ? Moi aussi... À vrai dire, c'est la première fois que je ne suis pas sur la défensive pour ça. Je te connais maintenant. Un peu près en tout cas. Le monde est en pagaille mais peut-être que l'amour pourra être le bienvenu... J'aimerais essayer si tu es d'accord.

— On essaye.

Dans la pénombre de la voiture, je souris.


	15. Chapitre 15

Les jours passent et notre petite vie continue tranquillement jusqu'il y a quelques minutes...

— Stiles n'ouvre pas la fenêtre.

— Mais faut bien voir ce qu'à la voiture !

— Je vais sortir voir.

Je deviens blanc et j'ai envie de la gifler. Encore.

— Non ! Ne sors pas ! Imagine qu'il commence à pleuvoir ! Tu ne sors pas !

— Si la pluie tombe, tu ferais mieux de fermer la fenêtre.

Je retiens un soupir et ferme cette stupide fenêtre. Théo fixe le capot comme s'il voulait voir le moteur à travers.

— Comment ça se fait qu'on a calé ? Pourquoi elle ne redémarre pas...

— Théo ne t'en fait pas, elle va sûrement redémarrer plus tard...

— Je sais, mais ça me stresse. Elle ne m'avait jamais fait ça...

La pauvre, elle doit être à bout de souffle. Elle a beaucoup roulé ses derniers temps.

Je le sens perturbé, je glisse donc ma main dans la sienne.

— Ne t'inquiète pas Théo...

—Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de s'inquiéter là...

— Pourquoi ?

Théo pointe le ciel qui se pare d'énormes nuages noirs.

— Ça annonce quoi ça Stiles ?

Ça paraît logique, mais la façon dont il le demande c'est comme s'il y avait quelque chose de plus. Théo soupire et se penche dans la boîte à gants.

— Ça annonce une assez grosse tempête.

Sa main s'agite dans la mienne.

— Théo… tu trembles !

— Ce n'est rien. Je vais prendre mes médocs.

Liam s'installe entre les deux fauteuils, comme souvent ces derniers jours. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour tenir dans ce petit espace.

— Il commence à faire sombre Stiles. Et Théo angoisse. Ça ne veut rien dire de bon...

— Merci pour moi Liam...

Je ne peux pas retenir un petit rire qui se calme face à son visage. J'ai vraiment besoin de décompresser et ce n'est pas dans cette voiture que je pourrais le faire.

Le tonnerre retentit autour de nous et les éclairs touchent terre pas si loin de notre position.

La pluie frappe si fort contre les vitres qu'on a l'impression qu'elle veut traverser ce seul rempart qui nous protège de la contamination et d'une mort horrible. Avec tout cela, le froid s'installe tout comme la peur. Il n'avait jamais autant plu depuis qu'on est sorti du bunker.

Liam renifle, retenant ses larmes et Théo angoisse. Je prends une main à chacun et je les sers. Je leur apporte un peu de chaleur et de soutien. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais mieux vaut ça que rien.

Après un long moment, je donne la console à Liam et l'installe sous la couverture. Un rempart supplémentaire. De plus, je l'oblige à mettre les écouteurs.

Je me tourne vers Théo qui est pâle. Très pâle. Trop pâle. Casper aurait l'air bronzé à ses côtés. Je prends son visage dans mes mains.

— Théo, ça va aller...

Je l'attire contre moi et je l'embrasse. D'un coup, durement. Je le sens se détendre et je commence à sourire contre ses lèvres pleines.

Soudainement, on se retrouve ébloui.

Nos regards se tournent vers l'extérieur et on devine un gros 4x4 derrière le faisceau lumineux.

Les phares finissent par s'éteindre, nous procurant une nouvelle peur.


	16. Chapitre 16

A l'apparition des phares, j'ai senti l'angoisse s'installer au creux de mon ventre. Les films d'horreur que j'ai vus me reviennent en tête et j'ai l'impression de les vivre à travers ce moment surréaliste. Nous, trois jeunes hommes piégés dans une voiture qui ne démarre plus, au bord d'une route lugubre en plein milieu de la fin du mode... Flippant. Angoissant. Terrifiant.

Théo me prend la main. Je m'y accroche pour me rassurer, sa chaleur venant balayer le froid qui s'était installé en moi. Mes poumons se dégagent, me permettent de respirer plus librement.

Le véhicule nous klaxonne, essayant de nous faire passer un message. Mais lequel ? Théo se met à agiter ses mains et assez rapidement, il essaie de leur faire comprendre qu'on est en panne. Je regarde autour de moi et trouve la lampe torche que je cherchais. Je fouille dans mes souvenirs et arrive leur faire comprendre avec du morse. Merci papa pour ton enseignement. Je trouvais cela passionnant, mais inutile. Je lui présenterais mes excuses quand je le verrais.

Finalement, le véhicule s'avance pour se garer à côté de nous. J'observe les passagers, mais ils ne s'occupent pas de nous. Ils discutent ensemble. Une discussion qui a l'air vive et passionnée.

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils font à ton avis Stiles ?

— Je crois qu'ils attendent que la pluie cesse pour nous parler.

— Mais c'est qui ceux-là ?

C'est une excellente question... On aura la réponse demain, quand la pluie aura cessé de tomber. J'espère juste que ce n'est pas des tueurs cannibales à la recherche de viande fraîche...

Théo soupire et vient poser sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Nos mains sont entrelacées et on profite un moment de l'instant présent. Avant que je me préoccupe de mon petit frère qui n'a eu aucune réaction.

— Liam ? Tu as faim peut-être ?

— Maintenant que tu le dis Stiles… Oui ! J'ai faim !

Il me fait rire et ça fait du bien de se détendre. Puis ma main se perd dans les cheveux de Théo qui frotte son visage contre ma peau. Ce geste me plaît et me fait sourire.

— Serre toi dans la glacière. Ne prend pas beaucoup, il doit nous rester à manger.

Liam se sert à manger et je sens Théo s'endormir. Je lui embrasse le front et mes yeux se posent sur le ciel.

Lorsque le ciel est enfin dégagé, je sors de la voiture en demandant à Liam de rester à l'intérieur et veiller sur Théo qui dort comme un bébé. Je m'étire puis me tourne vers le 4x4. La portière avant s'ouvre et un homme costaud en sort. Il me regarde de ses yeux perçants puis parle d'une voix grave.

— Stiles Stilinski ?

Je le regarde, plus que surpris. Comment est-ce qu'il me connait alors que je ne le connais pas ? Je reste sur mes gardes pendant qu'il s'avance vers moi.

— Tu ressembles vraiment à ton père et comme tu as grandi depuis la dernière fois…

— On se connait ?

— Oui, j'ai travaillé avec ton père au bureau du shérif.

— Je ne me rappelle pas de vous…

— Tu étais encore très jeune quand j'ai demandé pour ma mutation… pour une fille…

Je hoche la tête. Je ne le reconnais pas, mais il inspire la confiance. Et aujourd'hui, on a besoin d'aide. Pour la voiture. Mais aussi pour la survie car il est un adulte qui a l'habitude de vivre le pire avec des présumés coupables…

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec la voiture ?

— Je ne sais pas. Elle refuse de démarrer.

Il traficote quelque chose sous le capot avant de le refermer doucement pour ne pas réveiller Théo qui dort comme un loir.

— On va la remorquer jusqu'à notre abri. Vous pourrez prendre du repas et un bon repas chaud pendant qu'on s'occupe de la voiture.

Le remorquage se passe sans problème et Théo est déposé dans un lit moelleux pendant que je décide d'aller visiter cet abri…

Alors que je me balade dans un des nombreux couloirs, je me fais percuter par Théo qui me prend dans ses bras. Surpris, je l'enlace à mon tour.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

— J'étais dans un lit… Alors qu'avant, j'étais dans une voiture. Et tu n'étais pas là !

— Je suis désolé. Il s'est passé plein de trucs et comme tu dormais tranquillement, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

Je lui prends la main et l'entraine derrière moi. Je lui fais visiter l'endroit et à travers d'une des nombreuses vitres, on peut voir au loin la serre.

— C'est quoi là-bas ?

— Une serre. Ils prévoient ça depuis le début de la pluie et vivent ici comme avant. Ils vivent Théo, c'est incroyable. Et ils veulent aussi comprendre ce qui se passe ! Et la plupart connaissent mon père !

— Attend Stiles… Tu vas vite en besogne là... On les connait à peine.

Je perds mon sourire qui était rayonnant puis je lâche sa main, avant de reculer d'un pas. Comment il peut douter de moi. S'il n'a pas confiance en eux, d'accord. Mais en moi… ?

—Théo, je te dis qu'ils connaissent mon père et qu'ils ont une idée de comment arrêter cette putain de pluie de merde qui a ravagé notre planète ! Et toi, tu dis que ça va trop vite ?

Des survivants arrivent et nous saluer. Je les suis dans un autre couloir, en laissant Théo seul.

Qu'il se débrouille seul s'il n'a pas confiance en moi.


	17. Chapitre 17

Après avoir quitté Théo, j'ai rejoint la serre où j'ai eu l'autorisation de prendre ce qu'il me plaisait, tant que je ne mangeais pas tout. Je ramasse quelques tomates et je me dirige vers la cuisine pour aller prendre un soda qui se trouve dans l'immense frigo. Thomas doit me faire visiter les caves au sous-sol mais il n'a pas encore eu le temps, car il a beaucoup de responsabilité dans cette toute petite communauté qui s'est formée petit à petit.

Il m'a expliqué qu'il était à Seattle quand la pluie a commencé à tomber, mais il est resté muet quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi être descendu au sud. Sûrement une histoire de cœur...

Alors que je suis en train de déguster ces petites merveilles rouges, Thomas arrive dans la cuisine. Il prend une bouteille d'eau et se lave les mains qui sont pleines de cambouis.

— Je suis allé voir pour la voiture. On pourra la réparer. On regardera demain plus en détails.

Je hoche la tête et finis d'avaler ce nectar. J'ai toujours aimé les tomates, va comprendre pourquoi.

— Théo s'est réveillé...

— Je vais enfin le rencontrer ce fameux Théo.

Je rougis légèrement en pensant à lui, sous les rires de Thomas. Je secoue la tête avant de lui tirer la langue. Je me lève et on rejoint le salon. Et de là, on partira à sa recherche.

Pas besoin de déambuler dans les couloirs, il est là. Accompagné de mon frère. Entre-temps, Stephen nous a rejoints. Il est le chef ici. Personne ne discute des ordres car il a un regard légèrement terrifiant. Thomas s'avance d'un pas pour se démarquer.

— Enchanté Théo. Stiles m'a dit qui tu étais et m'a tout expliqué sur comment vous vous êtes connus. J'ai regardé votre voiture. Elle est réparable. On s'en occupera rapidement. Je suis Thomas. Et voici mon ami Stephen. On est cinq ici, je te les présenterais plus tard.

Thomas avance sa main que Théo fixe puis finit par ignorer. Il se lève et se plante devant lui. Ses yeux lancent des éclairs. Ça va mal finir, à mon plus grand désarroi.

— Je n'en ai strictement rien à foutre de qui vous êtes. Ni pourquoi vous faites ami ami avec MON mec. Et ouais. Alors maintenant, JE vais réparer ma bagnole et on va se casser rapidement tous les trois parce que vous êtes tout, sauf net ! Vous dites que vous connaissez leur page. Mais comment ? D'où.

Thomas et Stephen restent muets face à ses paroles. Je reste silencieux face au tableau que j'ai devant moi. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce que je vois...

— Théo, tu pleures.

Il regarde mon frère avant d'essuyer ses joues. Je m'approche de lui et pose une main sur son bras. Il me regarde brusquement, droit dans les yeux.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne m'en veux plus ? J'ai juste le bon esprit de me méfier d'inconnus qui coulent des jours heureux ici. Et toi, tu leur fais confiance immédiatement alors que pour moi, tu as été méfiant et effrayé pendant au moins trois jours ! Ils disent qu'ils connaissent ton père et même qu'ils cherchent à comprendre cette pluie et à l'arrêter... Est-ce que tu les as vu faire ? Non ! Tu les vois gentiment prendre à manger et rire. Il y a même un mec qui est en train de se faire sucer par une meuf à l'étage, dans une des chambres. Ils sont tellement bruyants que même un porno amateur sera préférable à ça. Alors ne viens pas me dire de ne pas me méfier d'eux.

Théo dégage ma main et sors à l'extérieur, me laissant seul avec ma culpabilité.

Thomas et Stephen ont eu l'esprit de sortir au début de sa tirade. Liam me regarde.

— Il a raison, tu sais.

Il part, et je me retrouve vraiment seul. Je me sens mal.


	18. Chapitre 18

Je sors par la baie vitrée qui donne directement accès au couvert où est garée la voiture de Théo. Je m'approche, sans faire attention au bruit que je fais, afin qu'il m'entende arriver.

— Théo ?

Malheureusement et malgré le bruit que j'ai fait, je l'ai surpris et son geste brusque a fait tomber le capot sur son dos, le bloquant. Je me retiens de rire, car je sais que cela n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses entre nous deux. J'entends son « aie » étouffé par la carrosserie. Je me précipite vers lui.

— Théo ! Je viens t'aider !

Je le dégage facilement et rapidement. Je le scrute du regard pendant qu'il s'étire et fait craquer ses os. Je grimace discrètement à ce bruit que je déteste.

— Tu t'es fait mal ?

Il secoue la tête, me rassurant sur son état. Il referme le capot pour éviter tout problème supplémentaire puis s'appuie contre sa voiture. Il me fixe, d'un regard peu conciliant. Ça ne va pas être facile…

— Est-ce qu'on peut parler de ce qui s'est passé avant ?

— Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter. Peut-être que toi oui… Je suis prêt à t'écouter. Parle.

Ses mots me blessent. La dureté dans sa voix me fait mal. Je prends une inspiration pour me donner du courage et la force. Puis je plonge mon regard dans le sien.

— Je pense que tu avais raison. Non, j'en suis sûr. J'aurais surement dû me méfier d'eux. Ils disent avoir vu mon père récemment et qu'il y a de l'espoir de le retrouver. Même qu'il repasse ici. Depuis le temps qu'on le cherche…

— Stiles, tu les connais depuis moins d'une journée. Je comprends que tu aies de l'espoir, mais il ne faut pas trop en avoir, d'accord ? Je ne veux que tu tombes de haut…

Je hoche simplement la tête. L'espoir est mon moteur pour le moment. L'espoir de retrouver mon père. L'espoir de retrouver mes amis, mes meilleurs amis. L'espoir d'un futur meilleur…

Je me rapproche lentement de Théo, un sourire florissant sur mon visage.

— Tu étais jaloux, n'est-ce pas ?

— Moi ? Je ne le suis pas. On est ensemble pour essayer. Pour rappel, c'est toi qui l'as dit.

— Et alors ? Moi aussi, je serais jaloux…. Je sais que je le serais parce que… je suis… attaché à notre relation. Du coup… c'est normal d'être jaloux. Je trouve même ça… mignon…

Instantanément, il rougit. Mon sourire s'élargit.

— Bon… J'avoue l'avoir été. Un peu… beaucoup même… ça m'énerve aussi parce qu'on dirait qu'ils sont tes nouveaux meilleurs amis…

— Tu sais ce qui était aussi adorable ? Tu as dit « MON mec » …

Il me tire la langue, me faisant rire.

— Arrête de te moquer !

Je ris franchement cette fois. Il me tourne le dos et se penche à nouveau sur sa voiture.

— Théo ! Je rigole !

— Justement !

— Ce n'était pas méchant !

Il m'ignore royalement. Je me rapproche de lui, assez prêt pour sentir sa chaleur et le toucher. Je pose mes mains sur hanches puis je colle mon corps au sien. Ma tête se glisse dans le creux de son cou. Je ferme les yeux, appréciant le moment à sa juste valeur.

Je tourne légèrement la tête et pose mes lèvres sur sa peau. Mon souffle lui procure des frissons puis j'embrasse tout ce qui est à portée de ma bouche avide de sa peau.

Alors que j'allais continuer la porte s'ouvre brusquement, nous faisons sursauter. Mais on ne se sépare pas. Je me tourne la tête vers Thomas qui a un regard… étrange.

— Venez manger. Tous les deux.

— On arrive.

Il rentre à l'intérieur tandis que ma main glisse le long du torse de mon amant puis elle se pose sur son entrejambe… qui gonfle… Je souris en coin, j'embrasse sa nuque puis le laisse seul, entrant pour aller manger.

Je suis fier de mon coup.

J'attends maintenant sa vengeance pour l'avoir chauffé.

Avec impatience.


	19. Chapitre 19

J'arrive rapidement dans la salle à manger. Les plats sur la table embaument déjà la pièce et me font saliver. On va enfin manger un vrai repas. Cuisiner sur une vraie cuisinière. Je m'assois rapidement et commence à me servir quand mon compagnon de route décide de faire acte de présence.

Je regarde du coin de l'œil Théo qui s'installe à mes côtés. Son regard se pose sur l'assiette et sa remarque me crispe légèrement.

— Comment on est sûr que ce n'est pas empoisonné ?

Thomas le regarde et les yeux de Théo deviennent encore plus menaçants. Si un regard pouvait tuer, Thomas serait déjà mort. L'ambiance déjà pas super joyeuse devient encore plus pesante.

— Si c'était le cas, Liam serait déjà mort avec la nourriture avalée depuis le début du repas.

Mon frère lève la tête, surpris d'être pris comme raison puis rapidement, il la baisse à nouveau, faisant rire les locataires de ce lieu. Personnellement, je ne sais pas comment réagir.

Après avoir continué à fusiller Thomas, Théo se décide à prendre sa fourchette et à manger du bout des lèvres. Il ne finit pas son assiette et reste silencieux tandis que des conversations légères et frivoles se laissent entendre du côté de nos hôtes.

Quand les estomacs sont pleins, je me dis qu'il faut qu'on avance afin de rattraper mon père. Il ne doit plus être très loin…

— Et pour mon père ?

Thomas se fige, sous mon regard surpris. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre son comportement. Enfin, si j'ai compris, mais je me refuse à y croire. Je refuse de penser qu'il nous ait menti, quelle que soit la raison.

— Votre père… Eh bien… A vrai dire…

Ma main part à la recherche de Théo et termine sur son bras. Je m'y agrippe pour garder un point d'ancrage dans le flot d'émotions. Plus rien ne m'importe que ma propre stupidité. Comment j'ai pu croire un seul instant qu'il connaissait mon père ? Ou qu'il l'ait vu récemment ? Peut-être qu'ils l'ont vu et ont décidé de l'éliminer ? Tout un tas de scénario, plus macabres les uns que les autres, surgissent dans mon esprit.

— Vas-y. Dis le. Balance-tout Thomas. On t'écoute attentivement.

— On vous doit quelques explications…

Théo éclate de rire. Il doit être fier de lui parce qu'il avait tout compris. Alors que moi… je suis vraiment qu'un idiot. Je nous ai mis en danger. Putain, j'ai vraiment fait une énorme connerie.

Je sers encore plus fort le bras de Théo. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'en ai besoin. Il me prend la main et la sert. Presque tendrement. Je ne le mérite pas…

— Quelques explications ? C'est d'un euphémisme à faire peur ! Connard de merde. Tu as intérêt à balancer vite fait ou je te crève les yeux avec ma fourchette pour en faire des boucles d'oreilles.

Il se lève et tape sur la table avec ses deux poings, me faisant sursauter. Il me fait presque peur. Non, il me fait peur. Avec ses yeux aussi noirs que l'ébène. Sa veine qui sort sur son bras suite à toute la tension. Thomas pose ses mains sur la table.

— D'accord… Votre père est venu il y a un moment. Avant notre arrivée ici… On a trouvé un papier qu'il avait oublié avec votre nom de famille. Il y était indiqué qu'un humain possédait un sang spécial, qui lui permettrait de survivre face à la pluie… Comme il y a votre nom, on pensait que l'un d'entre vous pourrez être cette personne spéciale.

Je me lève, surpris. Des souvenirs de notre passé remontant en mémoire, au mauvais moment. Liam vient se réfugier derrière moi.

— Vous nous avez menti ! C'est odieux !

— Stiles a raison. Et je vais bien m'en occuper.

Avant que je ne puisse réagir, Théo choppe Thomas au cou et commence à l'étrangler légèrement pour le maitriser. Un des complices pointe une arme sur moi.

— Si ton pote ne baisse pas son arme, je te brise la nuque en moins de deux. Compris ?

Thomas hoche difficilement la tête et donne ses ordres, qui sont rapidement exécutés.

— Liam. Stiles. Prenez des réserves, des affaires et chargez tout dans leur voiture. Prenez aussi les affaires qui sont restées dans la mienne.

— Mais…

Thomas essaie de s'interposer, mais Théo ressert sa prise.

— Et vous allez nous laisser partir. Avec toutes vos armes.

— Compris...

Il commence légèrement à suffoquer, mais ce n'est pas ma priorité d'être sûr qu'il survive.

Je pars avec Liam pour faire ce Théo nous a demandé.

Nous a ordonné plutôt…


	20. Chaptire 20

Avec Liam, on a rapidement chargé la voiture. Tout ce que nous pensions utile ou qui pourrait l'être dans un futur proche a été embarqué par nos soins. Je mets Liam à l'arrière puis me tourne vers le bâtiment guettant l'arrivée de Théo qui ne se fait pas attendre. Il tient toujours Thomas.

— Tout est prêt pour partir Stiles ?

Je ne peux que hocher la tête pour confirmer que tout est bon de notre côté.

— Montez dans la voiture. Je vous rejoins vite.

Je le fais et je regarde Liam qui triture ses mains. Je me penche vers lui, entre les deux sièges, et lui serre les mains dans les miennes.

— Ça va aller Liam. On finira par retrouver papa et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

— J'ai peur.

— Je sais, moi aussi j'ai peur.

— Toi aussi ? Tu ne le montres pas…

Il a l'air sceptique et je le comprends.

— Parce que je combats ma peur. Pour te protéger. Pour notre survie.

Il hoche la tête alors que Théo entre précipitamment dans l'habitacle. Il démarre la voiture et s'engage sur la route, nous éloignons rapidement de cette maison que j'espérais être notre salut. Mais qui aurait pu devenir notre dernière demeure sans Théo.

Je regarde devant moi tandis que mes deux compagnons essaient de converser, mais le silence reste malgré tout le maitre ici.

— Stiles… Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

— Mmmmh…

C'est une excellente question. Est-ce que je vais bien ? Je ne pense pas que ça puisse aller…

— Je suis désolé. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu espérais pour ton père. Mais on a une piste et c'est bien ça.

— On a aucune piste Théo. Si ça se trouve, l'histoire du papier était également mensonge. Mon père n'a surement rien écrit.

Son sourire me paraît mal placé. Comment il peut sourire alors qu'on est à nouveau dans le flou ?

Il se gare dans la forêt qui est éclairée par les rayons du soleil qui arrivent à percer la cime.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Tu ne m'as pas demandé pour que je suis retourné à l'intérieur…

— Je ne veux pas savoir pour que tu as été le menacer.

— C'est faux. Tu meurs d'impatience de le savoir.

Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure. C'est vrai, ma nature curieuse me pousse à le questionner, mais ma peur me paralyse. Il sort un papier de sa poche et me le donne.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Ouvre et tu verras…

Je me tourne vers Liam pour voir ce qu'il en pense.

— Ouvre-le ! Je veux savoir !

Je finis par le prendre et l'ouvre. Je lis quelques secondes les mots inscrits puis mes yeux se mettent à couler de larmes trop longtemps retenues. Ces quelques mots me font remonter des souvenirs en tête et j'arrive à comprendre pas mal de chose sur mon passé. Notre passé. Sur le comportement de mon père ces derniers temps.

— Stiles, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer...

Je secoue la tête et garde le papier en main. Je le regarde, en souriant.

— On a une piste Théo. On en a une…

Il ne reste plus qu'à voir si elle nous conduit directement à mon shérif de père.


	21. Chaptire 21

_Shérif Stilinski,_

_Je suis le Docteur Wanderson. Je suis un scientifique avec une excellente réputation dans mon domaine qui est la génétique._

_Par cette lettre, je vous informe qu'un membre de votre famille a subi des tests sans en être conscient, vu le jeune âge qu'il avait au moment des faits. Cette personne a été mise en contact avec un virus extrêmement dangereux dont le nom est classé par mon entreprise. Tout a été fait sous contrôle médical et la responsabilité de mon équipe, même si cette étude n'a pas été approuvée par une instance de contrôle et que le cobaye n'avait pas donné son accord. Personne ne l'aurait fait après avoir pris connaissance des enjeux._

_Le but de cette expérience était de trouver un antidote, but que nous avons atteint grâce à cet enfant. En effet, après avoir injecté le virus dans son sang, celui-ci s'est modifié de lui-même, sans acte médical extérieur._

_Son sang rare et unique permettrait de faire de grandes avancées dans la médecine moderne._

_Ces tests ont été effectués tout au long de son kidnapping et mes supérieurs ont décidé de vous le rendre, tout en gardant un œil sur lui jusqu'au moment où ils en auraient à nouveau besoin pour des projets plus grands que vous ne pourriez l'imaginer._

_Plus grand et bien trop dangereux pour que je le révèle dans ce courrier._

_Même si cette une grande avancée scientifique, je ne suis que culpabilité depuis le début de cette histoire. Il n'était qu'un enfant et c'est le bien le plus précieux que nous, humains, possédons._

_Je vous prie de m'excuser pour tout le mal que j'ai fait à votre enfant et à votre famille._

_Et pour tout le mal qui lui sera fait dans un futur proche…_

_Dr. Wanderson_

Après avoir lu plusieurs fois le message, je l'ai fait passer à Liam avec un peu de réticence car j'ignorais si ces mots allaient lui faire des flashs sur un passé dont il ne se rappelle pas puis je l'ai fait lire à Théo. Qui le lit sans cesse depuis bien vingt minutes.

— Un membre de votre famille… C'est surement l'un de vous deux… Comment le savoir ?

— Je pourrais aller sous la pluie et comme ça, on sera rapidement fixé.

— NON LIAM.

C'est bien la première fois qu'il me sort une énormité pareille. Allez sous la pluie… Et quoi encore ? Il ne voudrait pas aller se baigner dans le réacteur de Tchernobyl pendant qu'il y est ?

Je regarde mon petit frère avec mon regard le plus méchant possible. Liam s'excuse, mais il va falloir que je le surveille de près afin qu'il ne tente pas son idée stupide alors qu'on aura le dos tourné pour une raison quelconque. Quitte à ce que je ne dorme plus ou que je l'attache à moi.

— Tu ne vas rien lui dire ?

— Euh… Eh bien… Qu'est-ce que tu veux que…

— Non, tais-toi. Tu en as déjà trop dit !

Théo me regarde comme si j'avais un truc collé au milieu du visage. Il a promis de veiller sur nous et ne rien dire, c'est comme s'il cautionnait cette idée stupide.

— Liam, tu es con ou quoi ? Personne n'ira sous cette pluie. On trouvera un moyen non mortel. Alors stop les conneries parce que si tu vas sous la pluie et que tu n'es pas porteur de l'immunité mentionnée, tu es mort.

Je sais, au fond de moi je sais que c'est lui cet enfant. Que c'est de son kidnapping que mentionne ce docteur à la noix. Mais comment lui avouer les mensonges que nous lui avons dit pour expliquer son amnésie ? Comment lui dire que nous avons été incapable de le protéger ?

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine et me renfrogne dans le siège auto. La colère couve et un rien pourrait la faire exploser. J'essaie de me calmer, mais c'est difficile…

— Stiles… Ça va aller ?

Je récupère ce papier qui a fait exploser mon monde et je le pose à plat devant moi.

— Il n'y a plus de discussion à avoir. Tu conduis. On doit trouver des gens honnêtes, pas comme les autres cons d'avant.

Il faut qu'on trouve Melissa qui pourra nous aider et si elle n'y arrive pas, elle saura qui pourra le faire. J'essaie de réfléchir comme mon père pour deviner où elle a été cachée avec mon meilleur ami. Mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi ils n'étaient pas avec nous dans le bunker. Est-ce qu'elle est déjà au courant de ce qui se passe et mon père l'aurait envoyé ailleurs pour trouver une solution… ?

Le son du moteur finit par me détendre. Quand j'étais petit, mon père m'emmenait balader dans sa voiture quand j'étais en pleine crise de pleurs. Il ne fallait que quelques mètres pour que je me calme et quelques mètres de plus pour que je m'endorme.

— Elle est belle la forêt, tu ne trouves pas ?

— Mmmmh…

— Tu aimes la forêt Stiles ?

Je lève les yeux sur lui.

— Oui, c'est beau. Ça sent bon aussi.

J'aime la forêt. C'est paisible. On peut se ressourcer. Mais à cause de l'activité humaine, elle disparait partout dans le monde. Est-ce que ça pourrait avoir un lien ? Une espèce de punition divine pour le mal qu'on fait à Mère Nature ?

Le rire léger de Théo me surprend et par automatisme, je lui tire la langue. Il ralentit la voiture et plonge son regard dans le mien.

— Tu es beau, tu le sais Stiles ?

J'en suis bouche bée et je rougis quasiment instantanément. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, il m'a pris complètement par surpris et à part quelques personnes de mon entourage, on ne me l'avait jamais dit.


End file.
